Many people consider the removal of debris such as cut grass and fallen leaves to be an important part of lawn care. The most ubiquitous tool for such debris removal is, of course, the rake. However, the rake is only adept at gathering fallen leaves and other debris into piles by raking. Once piled, one must transfer the leaves to a disposal or transport container, such as a trash bag or wheelbarrow, for transport to a dump or compost heap. Most people scoop the leaves up with a rake in one hand, the other hand holding the leaves against the rake. Some people try using two rakes like tongs. Other people give up on the rake entirely and use a shovel, both hands, or some other tool to place the leaves in the container.
Several attempts have been made to develop a rake that includes a tool for moving piled leaves into transport containers. One arrangement includes two rakes with heads facing and the handles joined in scissors fashion. This arrangement is cumbersome and difficult to use for both debris collection and transfer.
Another arrangement has an accessory such as a smaller rake or a shovel-like tool mounted on the underside of a rake. This is easier to use than the scissors-type tool, but the tool on the underside of the rake interferes with proper use and is apt to fall during debris collection. Additionally, this type of arrangement often has some sort of lever that must be operated with one hand while the other holds the rake handle, making operation more complicated than is generally desired.
All of the prior art devices have drawbacks that prevent them from being effective tools. They are too heavy, too cumbersome, or too complex for general use in debris collection and removal.